Joker's true love or Ivy's girl
by ShotaBoyAlex
Summary: Harley's in Ivy's arms again, crying over Jokers mistake. Will the clown realize how much he really needs Harley? Or will Poison Ivy finally convice Harley that the Joker is no good for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Red, what am I going to do? He kicked me out in front of all the men! Why would he do this?" Harley sobbed into her hands as Ivy rubbed her back.

"Well sugar, what is it you did?" Harley looked up, white makeup streaking down her cheeks, her mask falling off.

"All I did was try to surprise him. He's been so stressed lately, with this whole must kill the Bat-man thing." She said trying to immitate his voice. "I light some candles, set up the bed with everything he likes. Even dressed in this stupid dress." Harley whimmpered pulling on her red and black split dress. "So there I was, layin in bed, excited for my man to come home. But as he walks in he got so angry. I tried to get him in bed with me but he pulled on my pony tail. Mr. J dragged me out onto the balcony, infront of the men and tossed me over!" She began sobbing again, leaning into Ivy's chest. "Why would he do that Red? I only try to make my puddin happy."

Poison Ivy tried to help sooth the young woman. "He's no good for you Harley, he's only using you." She ran her fingers through Harley's blond hair, taking it out of its fallen pony tails. "You're his sheild, nothing more." Harley pushed her away crying out,

"No! You're wrong! My puddin does love me, he just can't show it!" Ivy sighed and grabbed her friends hand. She knew Harley was hurting, but nothing would get through to you. "Listen Har, the Joker lied to you from the start. He's the reason why you're like this. You use to be a doctor don't you remember. But he played you, and now you're addicted."

The sad clown stopped crying for a moment and nodded her head. "I would have been a great psychiatrist. He just knew all the right buttons." She chuckled nervously, staring up at the night sky. Tears silently running down her messy face. "Maybe one day I'll be better, one can only hope." Ivy stood up and took her friends hand. With a loving smile she said, "Let's go home dear, it'll be better."

"Harley! Harley! Where is that troublesome girl."

"Uh boss, you kicked her out two days ago don't you remember?"

"Yes but she should be back by now, where is she? The place is a mess and I can't find anything!" The Joker rummaged through the mess of a house searching for his tie. "Blasted Harley, where did she go anyways?"

"Uh, my guess boss would be that she went over to that Poison Ivy's house like she did last time."

"Ivy, that girl has it in for me. I wonder what she filled Harley's head with now. I have no tie, no sock. The damn dogs got to my shoes. I need Harley here."

"Boss, did you just say you needed the girl?" The Joker spun around with disgust on his face."

"For house purposes only." The Joker stormed to his room. The candles that Harley had set up were knocked to the ground, the rose pettles shriveled up and scattered on the ground. The satin sheets tossed aside. "Oh Har, my Har. What can I do without you?" He muttered to himself as he kicked a pillow.

Harley burst out of the dressing room with a nice black and white dress flowing around her knees. "How about this one Red?" She asked twirling around. "This is sure to catch someones attention tonight right?"

"Harley, we are not going to meet boys. We are going for a girls night out."

"I know, but still. I'd like to be noticed." She winked at her best friend and giggled.

Tonight was the opening of a new movie theater. Sense Harley and the Joker blew up the last one, the town was in for an upgrade. "Ugh, Harley just do me a favor? Don't distroy this theater." Ivy scowled at her.

"Oh Red, I'd never. I'm a lady."

Later that night Ivy and Harley got all dolled up for the big premere. Ivy in her normal green dress, hair hanging over her shoulders. Harley in a flowing black dress with white lace trim, her blond hair pulled up in a messy up due. Everyone who was anyone was at the premere, cat woman even showed. "Look at this, the gang is back together." Selina said with a purr.

The night went off without any trouble. The girls having fun, drinking, socializing. Tonight was to keep Harley happy, to let her forget about the man that caused her pain. "So, Jokers pet, what's going on with all of that." Harley sighed and set down her bubbly drink.

"He kicked me out again."

"And for the last time." Ivy said holding her by the waist.

"I guess so. He never really loved me, he just used me. I was his pet, his maid, his shield. I was his.."

"The love of his life." A voice interupted. Harley turned around to find the Joker dressed in his nicest suit, holding blood red roses. "Harley, come home."

"Oh Mr. J!" Harley nearly jumped into his arms but Ivy held her back.

"No, she's been mistreated by you for the last time. You've done nothing but hurt her and use her. She is a charming woman who deserves more than you." Harley's eyes teared up before turning her head away from the kneeling man.

"Go home Mr. J, I don't need you anymore." Harley said as strongly as she could.

"But, Harley, sweetie. I need you, I'm lost without you." He got off his knees and slowly walked twords the girls. "I've never noticed it before, but I love you Harley. You're my girl, the favorite tool in my box. Please, come home." Harley looked at Ivy scared. Her friend sighed and let go of her small waist.

"Oh puddin." She twirled around and ran into her lovers arms. "Mr. J, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too dear, lets go home." He picked up his giggling girl and walked out of theater. A tear escaped from Ivy's blue eyes. "She's gone again, I lost her."


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy went home early that night, loathing the clown once more. She slammed the door to her house with force that shook the windows. She stormed into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of flavored vodka. She sat at the table and pored herself a drink. "Damn clown, she deserves so much better." She tossed back her poison and slumped in her chair. The blowing wind whistled through the trees, it was the only sound in the air. "She belongs with me, I can treat her well." She mumbled to herself.

Ivy stood up with a stumble in her step, she began to unzip her dress as she walked into her room. Removing her heels; tossing them aside in the hall way. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her dress hanging off of her shoulders, her hair no longer silky smooth. "I look how I feel, like shit." She turned from the mirror and started the bath. Ivy removed her clothing as gracefully as she could before sitting at the edge of the bath, letting her fingers touch the bubbles that came to the brim.

The red head sank into the warm water letting it hold her. Memories of her and Harley popped in her head. 'The last time she came running to me I had to bathe her. The poor girl had so many cuts, she was covered in dirt. The damn clown pushed her from the car.' Ivy thought. She twirled her hair in anger, not wanting to disturb her plants. "It's decided, I'm getting her back.

* * *

"Oh puddin, I knew you'd come back for me." Harley said wrapping her arms around her lovers shoulders. Her heart was a flutter as the Joker kissed her cheek. "Don't I always Harley." The Joker said holding her by her waist. The small girl giggled and nuzzled into his chest. "Welcome back Harley." One of the men said. She spun around with a huge smile on her face. "It's good to be back... What happened here!" Her jaw dropped at the sight of the house. Trash scattered on the ground, bugs making trails to the uneaten food, none of the laundry is done, the dogs bowl were empty and their cages a mess. "My babies!"

She ran to her pets side, petting them and holding them close. "Did you even feed them! They look so skinny!" She cuddled into them as both whimpered.

"Well, uh. You see dear, I'm not sure where the dog food is." Harley marched to the pantry and opened it showing two large dog food bags.

"Really? Did you even try to take care of the house while I was gone?" She glared at the Joker along with his men.

"You see, I don't know how to keep a house clean. When I say I'm lost without you, I mean it Harley." The Joker tried to say with as much charm as possible. Harley rolled her eyes, "Aren't you sweet, don't lie you just need me so you can find socks. Let me guess, you don't even have a matching pair on do ya." The Joker sighed and lifted up his pants to show that he had one short black sock and a long green one. "Told ya."

Harley fed the pets and cleaned up a bit. "Mr. J, I'm teaching you how to take care of yourself." The Joker huffed but nodded, knowing that he needed to learn. "But I'm exhausted and a little tipsy. Puddin, will you carry me to bed?" She said playfully as she stammered towards him. The nicely dressed clown huffed and picked up the tipsy girl and carried her to their bedroom. Laying her on the bed that he cleaned up and made before he left. Harley smiled as she kicked off her shoes and got comfortable.

"Puddin, why don't you get comfortable with me." She said with a giggle.

"You and your odd ways, just go to bed." Joker said starting to get annoyed.

"Mr. J, you came to find me. The least you can do is love on me." Joker turned and glared at her.

"I brought you back because I need you, not because I love you. " Harley looked at him with a hurt expression. The Joker sighed and sat next to her. "I can't love you Harley, it's impossible. But you do mean a lot to me." He said with a sly smile. Harley hesitantly rest her head on the man shoulder, trying to hide her hurt expression. "I... Understand Mr. J."

"Well you shouldn't." Ivy said leaning against the door frame. Harley looked up and smiled bright at her best friend.

"Ivy, it's a delight to have you. Sadly however, you're not welcome." Joker said with an angry tone.

"Joker, it's a pleasure to see you again. But you took something from me, I've come to take it back." Ivy held out her hand. "Come home Harley." Joker squeezed Harley's leg as to tell her to stay.

"She wont be going anywhere, she is home." Harley hung her head down, letting her blond messy hair hang over her shoulders.

"R-red... I am home..." The sad little clown said softly.

"Honey no, you heard him. He can't love you, but I can and I do. I want whats best for you Harley, and staying here with this psychotic clown isn't the best option."

"Red I-"

"Shut up Harley." Joker snapped. "The adults are talking."

"Don't you dare!" Ivy ordered; the ground seemed to tremble under her order. "That woman has been nothing but good to you and all you use her as is a shield!"

"I made her into what she is now!" The Joker barked back now standing between her and Harley.

"What makes you think that's what she wanted? She could have had a great life, until you had to lie to her and mess with her head!" Ivy's rage made the air so thick Joker could feel its weight.

"Isn't that an odd turn of events? I, mess with a psychiatrists head, who knew I could do that?" He snickered. "She's mine anyways, she's not going anywhere." Joker smiled that wicked smile of his, thinking that he had won. Harley remained on the bed, gripping the edge of her dress in both fists, silently letting tears fall. "H-how about, letting me decide." The broken girl stood as both Joker and Ivy faced her.

"Mr. J... You have made me who I am, but you use me. You told me you loved me, that I was your girl. But as time went on it was clear that it was a lie. But I held on, I held on because I love you puddin." She looked up at Harley, not being able to stand the sight of Joker. "But you Red, you've always been there. You've tried to make me see the truth but I refused. You have kept me sane every time Mr. J kicked me out, always cared for me. I've made up my mind..." She stared into the jokers eyes, tears making her bright blue eyes glossy. "I'm going with Red."


End file.
